


Five Times Sam Winchester Was Unaware of His Own Hotness

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: Written for the fabulous <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/"><b>deirdre_c</b></a></span>'s birthday, and therefore, there is scaling of fences, among other things. Thank you to the patient <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/"><b>pheebs1</b></a></span> for her input.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam Winchester Was Unaware of His Own Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Written for the fabulous [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/) 's birthday, and therefore, there is scaling of fences, among other things. Thank you to the patient [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[**pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/) for her input.

**I. Waterlogged**

Sam headed over to the water fountain. Students sat on the grass in the hot October day, dressed in as little clothing as possible. A frisbee soared by him, and someone had a boom box on loud.

Dean would love it.

Sam ducked over the basin, dousing his head. When he straightened, water dripped from his hair down the back of his shirt, and he shivered happily.

As he jogged back to join the soccer game, he noticed four girls on a blanket, staring at him.

He had no idea why. Probably he looked like a freak, dripping water everywhere.

  
 **II. Studious**

She was watching him.

Jess was supposedly studying, her head bent over her poli-sci textbook, long hair tucked in a loose knot at the base of her neck.

But every time Sam glanced up from his book, her eyes were fixed on him. As soon as he met her gaze, her glance snapped back down.

"What?" he said finally. He put his hand to his face, wondering if he had food stuck on his chin or something.

"Nothing," she said.

" _What?_ "

"I like how you look when you're concentrating," she said, and her smile made him feel lit up inside.

  
 **III. Unaware**

The bar was crowded, the music loud.

"Dude." Dean nodded. "That girl."

"Huh?"

"She is totally checking you out."

She was cute, curvy and bright-looking. She laughed with friends, her glance going Sam's way.

It was too soon.

Sam scraped back his chair. "Be right back." He jostled into someone. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Place is nuts tonight." The guy was almost as tall as Sam, dark-haired.

"Yeah."

"I'm Chris."

"Sam."

Chris leaned closer, grinning. "We could maybe go somewhere quieter."

It took Sam a moment to get it. "Oh, um, no, sorry?" he managed.

He continued quickly towards the bathrooms.

  
 **IV. Stalwart**

Sam obediently stood still while an EMT patched up the long gash on his shoulder. Nearby, Dean fed a bullshit story to the cops.

No one had died. The gathered crowd seemed shell-shocked and bewildered, not understanding exactly what had attacked them from the woods, but no one had died.

Two girls huddled next to their Honda Civic; Sam could hear their whispers.

"Wow, did you see that move he did?"

"With the knife?"

"That was incredible."

Dean. They were probably talking about Dean.

Girls always were.

"He's _really_ tall. At least six five."

"At least."

"I like his hair."

  
 **V. Promising**

The top of the high wooden fence scraped against Sam's stomach, his shirt riding up. He pulled himself over, dropped to the grass on the other side.

Ruby stood watching him, an irritating half-smile on her face.

"What?" He snapped.

"Poetry in motion, sweet-cheeks," she said, the smile turning predatory.

"Shut up." He turned away.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

He kept walking.

"Potential," she called after him. "Be a real shame if you never realized any of it."

It took him several minutes to get that she wasn't talking only about his role in the demon war.


End file.
